Tomahawk Man
is a combat Robot Master from Mega Man 6 designed with a Native North American warrior motif. Unlike the other seven Robot Masters from Mega Man 6, Tomahawk Man was built purposely for the First Annual Robot Tournament. However, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world, and was defeated by Mega Man. His main weapon is the Silver Tomahawk, which he can easily throw and hit a target 100 meters away (328 feet, miscalculated as 30 feet in his English CD data), but it moves in an upward arch, leaving a safe area for the opponent. To compensate for this, he can also attack by firing feathers horizontally from his headdress. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 6'' Tomahawk Man serves as one of the initial eight bosses. Tomahawk Man's battle can be quite difficult, and most of his attacks require some prediction to be avoided. He jumps across the screen to move. He has three types of jumps: a high jump, a long jump (both of them avoided by sliding) and a fake jump, which is just a small hop to get near Mega Man. He attacks with the Silver Tomahawk and by shooting three feathers of his headress. Both can be avoided by sliding or jumping over at the right time. On the other hand, the player should only jump to avoid them if Tomahawk Man fires near Mega Man, and not jump if Tomahawk Man fires it from far away, as Mega Man will likely get hit due to the Silver Tomahawk going up or the feathers gaining distance between them. His weakness is the Plant Barrier, which defeats him in seven hits, but as the player has fair enough energy to destroy him with it and Mega Man must get near Tomahawk Man to hit him with it, it can be quite difficult to beat him with the Plant Barrier without taking damage. ''Rockman Strategy Tomahawk Man appears twice in this game, first as part of a tribe with Napalm Man and Pharaoh Man. Later, he and Elec Man serve as bodyguards to Pisces in Northeast Africa, in the level "In a Tornado". Data ''Mega Man 6 stats Energy: Solar Power Height: 177 cm (5.8 feet) Weight: 87 kg (192 lbs.) Attack: 157 Defense: 71 Mobile: 149 ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data せんとう用にカイハツされたロボット。シルバートマホークのしかくをはね攻撃でうめたが、スライディングでぬけられる。 Translation: A robot that was developed for combat. Although Silver Tomahawk has a blind spot and the feather attack fills the gap, a Sliding can avoid them. Mega Man Legacy Collection text: A robot developed for combat. His Silver Tomahawk's dead angle is covered with a jump attack, but you can slide under him when he does it. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Tomahawk Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 6. Other media Mega Man (Archie Comics) Tomahawk Man appears in the Archie Comics Mega Man series, appearing earlier than the story of Mega Man 6 by debuting in the Worlds Collide special event. He and most of the other Robot Masters from the classic Mega Man series appear as part of an army that attacks Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies when the group arrives at the Wily Egg in the Skull Egg Zone. ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga series, Tomahawk Man is a combat robot that entered in the first World Robot Championship in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date". Tomahawk Man and other seven competitors were reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world, but they were defeated by "Mega Man". After Mr. X's defeat, the destruction of his base stopped the signal controlling them, and they are repaired by Dr. Cossack. Mega Man Gigamix He appears in vol. 2 of the manga in the story "Moon of Darkness", where he is defeated by Pluto. He reappears repaired near the end of vol. 3. Other appearances Tomahawk Man also appeared in the manga ''Rockman 6 and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, and a brief appearance in the Rockman & Forte manga. Gallery MM6-TomahawkMan.jpg|Tomahawk Man's original Mega Man 6 artwork. R20TomahawkMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Tomahawk Man. TomahawkMegamix.png|Tomahawk Man in the manga Mega Man Megamix. TomahawkIkehara.jpg|Tomahawk Man in the manga Rockman 6. R&FMW6Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk Man's cameo in the manga Rockman & Forte. Normal TomahawkmanNP.jpg|Tomahawk Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Tomahawk Man.jpg|Tomahawk Man MM&BTomahawkMan.png|Tomahawk Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Tomahawk Man has a cameo appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 8. Strangely, he never uses the move displayed (a slashing melee attack) in the game and there are no trees in his level. *In Tomahawk Man's mugshot in Mega Man 6, the piece of armor that covers his forehead is skin-colored instead of blue. *Tomahawk Man's weakness to the Plant Barrier might be a reference to the fact that flowers are a symbol of peace, since Tomahawk Man was built exclusively for fighting, thus being a symbol of war. *Tomahawk Man and his stage are believed to represent the United States. His design appears to incorporate elements of both indigenous North American peoples and Cowboys, while his stage seems to be set in the American Old West; additionally, a Tomahawk is a type of axe commonly used in what is now the United States during the 17th century. de:Tomahawk Man es:Tomahawk Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Rockman Strategy Category:One hand Category:Archie Comics Classic characters